Forbidden Lemon Contest
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: Full competition details inside. In short, a one-shot lemon in a scenario that would be looked down upon in real life but that we like on ff ; Contest closes 10th May 2010
1. Chapter 1

**A contest for the little rebel perve in all of us ;)**

You know the feeling- the urge. To do something _just _because it isnt allowed, to break the rules and go against the flow just because you can. We've all done it, all thought about it and now its wanted in lemony form.

The criteria for this contest is simple; a lemon involving characters that really should _not _be getting lemony in their circumstances. Maybe its a happily married partner looking for a one night thrill , a boss and his employee getting busy at work or maybe even a teacher taking advantage of their position (and a student). The possibilities are really endless and you can enter anything as long as the scenario would be looked down upon in real life.

* * *

**Rules, guidelines and the boring things :)**

Entries will be accepted between 10th April 2010 (00:00 GMT) and 10th May 2010 (23:59 GMT)

Entries can be canon, non-canon, AH, AU and be of any genre

The heading at the bottom must be at the top of the story.

Entries _must _be M rated otherwise its just not a proper lemon. Sorry.

1st or 3rd person is acceptable and POVs are allowed to switch (as long as a switch is made clear)

Slash/Femslash is accepted

Collaborations are accepted

There is a limit of _two _entries per author

Entries must be between 1500-8000 words (excluding any A/N's and heading below) and this will be confirmed before story is added to the C2 by copying and pasting into Word 2007

Entries _cannot _come from any existing stories (although the plot for the entry may come from a story) and the entry must be new material written for the competition and be able to stand as a one shot.

One-shots must not be expanded until after the 10th May 2010 deadline

* * *

**How to Enter**

Please PM me, (little-miss-twilighter) with your story name and after validation for basic grammar, spelling and word count, the story will be added to the Forbidden Lemon C2. Once an entry has been validated and added to the community, the author(s) will recieve a PM confirming this. If an entry does not pass the validation for any reason, the author(s) will be given the opportunity to rectify the entry and resubmit (this will not be known by anyone apart from myself). Entries **must **include the header below.

Anyone unsure of whether their work will meet the standards is encouraged to find a beta-reader to proof read before submission :)

* * *

**Voting and Winner Announcement**

Voting will take place between 12th May 2010 (00:00 GMT) and 24th May 2010 (23:59 GMT)

Voting for 1st and 2nd place will be by a public vote on my profile

Host's choice prize will go to the story that _I _liked the most which did not get 1st or 2nd place in the public vote (it doesn't need to have come 3rd).

Winners will be announced on 25th May 2010 as another chapter on this 'story' and also as an announcement on my profile.

* * *

**Prizes**

1st Prize- Custom banner for story, major plugging by me at the start of every update for all of my stories for 2 months after the winner is announced and 'I won 1st place' banner

2nd Prize- Custom banner for story and 'I won 2nd place' banner

Host's choice- Custom banner for story and plugging for 3 updates on any of my stories that the winner chooses :)

* * *

**Header for Entries**

**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:-**

**Pen name(s):-**

**Central Characters:-**

**Disclaimer:-**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

* * *

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me :) Good luck! And have fun ;)

Jess  
xx


	2. Winners

**Winner Announcement:-**

Thanks to everyone who entered, reading your entries was great and I had a lot of fun doing this whole hosting thing- planning to host another contest in the summer so check back then The votes for first and second place were by public poll on my profile so I had no control over that. Anybody who wants to see a breakdown of the votes or find out where they came can just send me a pm. The host's choice was the story that I liked the most and I have explained my reasoning for this underneath the winner's name. Anyway, I know half of you won't have even read this and will have skipped straight to the list of winners so here it is:-

**1****st**** place:- Red Eyes and the She Wolf by **_**Leanne Golightly**_

**2****nd**** Place:- Extraordinary Girl by **_**The RainGirl/SuperstarNanna**_

**Host's choice:- Border Crossing by **_**Lil Miss Golden Eyes**_

I chose Border Crossing as I thought it was the most interesting and original plot. The lemon itself was also very good and I can honestly say that I did not see the end revelation coming (I think all of you guys who didn't read it before should read it now ) It may not have been the best grammatically but it was the one I enjoyed reading the most and so I gave it the choice.

Now for the bad news.

When planning this contest, I failed to consider my RL into my plans. At the start, my exams were months away and right now, I'm in the middle of them. Because of the need to revise and stuff, I wont be able to make banners as quickly as I would like to and I'm _really _sorry about this. Hopefully, winners will receive banners within the next 3 weeks at the most. Again, really sorry

little-miss-twilighter  
xx


End file.
